Why love me
by Makorralover101
Summary: High school life CRUSHES,BETRYAL, AND LOTS OF RELATIONSHIPS


"First day of school" Mai said looking over at Jo. He responded with one of his "famous nods" Then his oh so Bright eyed Girlfriend Asami pops Out and leans on his shoulder "heey baby, hey umm Mai' she said my name as if it was sour. I just waved, Then Jo stopped at my locker he looked at for five seconds then said "well I guess I'll see you at lunch " he said while Asami was pulling on his arm Like a an pouty puppy I got annoyed and just blankley replied with a "yeah see you later" then turned back to my locker. Then my cousins Mako and Bolin walk over "HEY CUZ" he said we had some people looking at us but I didn't give two shits. I looked over at mako he seemed grumpy as hell I simply said "what's wrong " I said he looked at me like he was about to cry "KORR ISN'T COMINGO BACK TILL THURSDAY AND IT'S FUCKING MONDAY I MISS HER" he shouted. I felt bad for him Looking at my 17 year old cousin I said "you'll be fine it's just three days ok" then he instantly said " WHO AM I GONNA WATCH TV AND SNUGGLE WITH" I replied " we can watch Captain America and you and Bolin can Snuggle" the Bolin says with his Im-only half serious face " WHY ME" I mutter "because im hanging with jo" Then Mako and Bolin both stare at me. I was waiting for his smart comment then boom it came " AWW are you and Jo Gonna make out then discuss Sports" he said batting his eyelashes. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to you" I say Coldly. Well me and Mako here Gotta go ya know to class he said I waved goodbye and went to the Girls bathroom. I walk in there and BANG that Bitch Asami is Applying a million Coats ofdark red lip stick I walk up to the sink compartment next to me and re do the fish tail braid she was watching my every move I had class so I just left

AT LUNCH

I walk in with my lunch sack and a spot Jade, Bolin, Mako, and Jo I walk up and sit next to jo and say " hey guys" Jo puts his arm around my shoulders I felt my body melt into his plaid shirt. So How is school going may he said pushing back a strand of my Redish black hair "well what about you" I say combing my hair through his curls He blabs on about useless junk about his dumb ass trip with Asami But sometimes I wonder if he knows how I feel on the inside about me liking him then he stops he looks into my Blue eyes I look into his Amber eyes. It felt like a "mako and Korra moment" we just stayed like that then SLAM BAM BAM ( lol I like doing the weird noise Shit) Asami sits on his left leg getting all her raven hair in my face mako Video chatting with korra who is in France and jade and Bolin Flirting feeding each other then I think DAMN I wish korra was here Korra was like my older sister and mako can't go ten seconds without her *I took out my I phone 5 and played Mind's eye By Josh Ritter

After School and Mako,Bolin and Mai's house

Me Mako,Bolin, and Jo All watching captin America I remember then shout " BOLIN YOU MAKO CUDDLING REMEMBER" Mako gives me are You fucking kidding me look then we Look at Bolin he is just ignoring everything im totally laughing my ass off

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up in my bed It's four in the morning I Feel a pair of warm arms around my waist then I slightly turn my head to see (DUN DUN DUN WE ALL KNOW WHO IT's GONNA BE ) JO SMITH SPOONING ME This was the day I was waiting for then I feel the arms being removed from my waist Jo is sitting up he scoots me closer to him and kisses my forehead I wake up like in one of those dumb ass child like movies with a total Flushed look on my sun kissed skin then I said "aren't you with Asami" he Responds " no"I ask " when did you two break up " he said looking In my eyes "while you were knocked out you know that's the first time I've ever witness someone laugh in their sleep" the first thing I do the grab a pillow and hide my face but he puts he pillow down and kisses me I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA WHATS HAPPENING BUT I'M ENJOYING IT it's 4:09 and we are bored as hell "I'm hungry " he said I nod as reply I get out realizing that im in nothing but Short shorts and a very revealing tank top I blush like my cheeks are as red as apples I usually get around this time so im not sleepy at all but he looks horrible "hey deary go back to sleep I'll make you a bowl of cereal" he looks at me with a weird face " WHO says deary" he said with a light chuckle I playfully narrow my eyes and whisper shout " I DO" he laughs then drifts off to sleep

5:45

I walk over to his sleeping body and straddle him with his arms pinned down "wake up" I say then he grabs my waist and puts me over his shoulder he tilts my head a little he knows I hate it when he dose this next thing I know it takes me 2 mins to regain balance. I grab my cloths flower jeans a giant sweet shirt that says geek in the middle and my converse

IM new to this sorry sorry if it sucks but im getting the hang of it (NOOOT) lol i'll upload again on Thursday or midnight


End file.
